youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie White
"They're just tryin' to trick me again. I know it." :— Carrie White in Carrie (1976). :"I don't like being tricked." :— Carrie White in Carrie (2002). Carrie White (full name: Carietta "Carrie" N. White) was the titular protagonist of Stephen King's novel "Carrie" - as well as several films and the musical based on the story. Carrie is the main anti-villain of the story, the main villain being her worst enemy, Chris Hargensen. History Carrie White was the only child of Ralph and Margaret White. Both of her parents where very concencrated Christians and promised each other to never have sex again. However, her father raped her mother one night at a Roadhouse while he was drunk. Carrie's father even left her mother for another woman, and her mother was left alone to give birth to her in their own home. As Carrie grew up, she had a very difficult childhood. Her mother strictly raised her to be a concencrated Christian and if she disobeys or does something that is not Christian like her mother would beat her with a Bible or slap her and sent her to the prayer closet to pray for forgiveness. Carrie never had any friends and she was very lonely. While attending public school, she was always teased and bullied by her classmates and at home, she was constantly beaten by her mother. Appearance In the novel, Carrie was depicted as an unattractive teenage girl with long, straight oily dirty blonde hair that hangs over her face. She was chubby at the waist, had pimples on her chest, face and back. As a child, she was described as being extremely beautiful. In the series, she always wore stockings and long skirts every day at school and at home. She was never seen wearing jeans or skirts, because her mother does not want her daughter to wears clothes that she describes for being "provocative". When she went to the prom, she wore a light pink dress which she made herself with high heeled shoes and a matching corsage. In the 1976 movie, Carrie was more attractive, was skinnier and had rounder hips. She had no pimples, but did have many freckles and her hair was straight, but not very well kept and hangs over her face. She walked with slouch and had blueish green eyes. In the 2002 remake, she has long brown hair that is curly and messy with brown eyes. Her forehead was big and slightly broad. As opposed to the novel, she was underweight. Personality Unlike Chucky, Carrie wasn't a complete monster, she was just a young woman who had a traumatizing childhood and longs for a friend and someone who truly understands her pain and suffering, but she let her powers get the better of her. Carrie can be considered a right hand villain, a tragic villain and a protagonistic villain. She was very sensitive and she would cry silently in her room. When she had her period for the first time, she was hysterically frightened because she thought she was going to die. She appeared to be a bright student. Plot The tortured girl finally snapped when she was tricked on the night of her school prom by vindictive students into being showered with pig's blood in front of the entire school which was followed by a rain of cruel laughter. The 1976 film adds the cruel twist in which she only imagined that everyone was laughing at her (in reality several of the students and staff were shocked by the incident): this triggered a psychotic episode which she unleashed her suppressed telekinesis in a horrific manner - killing everyone in the gym while burning it down. Carrie proceeded to go on a rampage, destroying cars, setting the town ablaze, killing many civilians and kills her abusive mother after a climatic confrontation which her mother brutally stabs her. After killing her mother by stopping her heart (stabbing her several times in the 1976 film), she makes her way outside and kills the film's two main antagonists, Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan by crashing their car into a strip club and setting it on fire (in the 1976 film, she forces the car to make a strong sharp turn and explode and in the 2002 film, she sends the car into a tree and continues to crush Chris and Billy by wrapping them around the tree) Despite finally freeing herself of her tormentors, Carrie tragically dies from the wounds she received. In the novel, she has a mental conversation with Sue Snell before her death where she doesn't forgive her actions, but believes her when she states that she had nothing to do with the prank. Thus, Carrie leaves her alive, but shows her all the torment she received. In the 2002 remake of the film Carrie is not aware of what she is doing while she destroys the school and Chamberlain, but kills her mother consciously in self defence. when she tries to drown her. She survives and moves to Florida to start a new life with the help of Sue. Carrie White was portrayed by Sissy Spacek in the original movie and was portrayed by Angela Bettis in the 2002 remake. In the 2013 film, she'll be played by Chloe Moretz. Carrie's father Ralph White long before he was killed at a construction site years later, had another family including another daughter named Rachel. Trivia *She shares a similarity to the dog Max from the movie Man's Best Friend. They have both been abused throught their life and always sought revenge. *She also shares this similarity to Matilda Wormwood from the Roald Dahl book Matilda as they have both been tormented thorought their life and both use their powers to get back at them. However whilst nearly everyone tormented Carrie it is only certain people who have tormented Matilda. Her father, her mother, her brother and her headmistress. *She also shares similarities to Alessa Gillespie from the Silent Hill videogame series as Carrie and Alessa possessed psychokinetic powers, have been tormented at their schools by their cruel classmates, and both have psychotically religious mothers. *She shares a similarity to It and a doctor who The Pied Piper. They are all telekinetic. *She was not killed in the second adaptation *She also has a similarity to Rameses. Whilst they are villains they are not truly evil. *She is also somewhat similar to Lucy (Elfen Lied) as they both are tormented by students and angrily murdered them as they laughed, using forms of telekinesis. Category:Villainesses Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:In love Heroes Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Daughters Category:Characters from Carrie (1976) Category:Shy Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Teenager Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:About Females Category:Evil vs Evil